1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor which compresses fluids such as refrigerants or air and discharges the compressed fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, a refrigerator has employed a system of compressing a refrigerant by using a compressor and circulating the compressed refrigerant in a circuit. As such compressor systems in this case, there are available a rotary compressor called a rotary type compressor (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-99172), a scroll compressor and a screw compressor.
The rotary compressor has advantages in that a structure is relatively simple and production costs are low, but there is a problem of increases in vibration and torque fluctuation. In the case of the scroll compressor and the screw compressor, there is a problem of high costs caused by bad workability while torque fluctuation is small.
Thus, there has been developed a system which disposes a rotary swash plate in a cylinder and partitions compression spaces constituted below and above the swash plate by a vane to compress fluids (e.g., PCT No. 2003-532008). According to the compressor of this system, there is an advantage of constituting a compressor which is relatively simple in structure and small in vibration.
However, in the case of the structure of the Patent Document 2, because a high pressure chamber and a low pressure chamber are adjacent to each other below and above the swash plate in the entire region of the cylinder, a difference between high and low pressures is enlarged, and refrigerant leakage causes a problem of efficiency deterioration